1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle component mounting arrangement for an electric vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle component mounting arrangement having a connection between a converter and a drive power supply battery.
2. Background Information
Electric vehicles often include an electric motor, an inverter and a converter that are mounted in a motor room. One example of such an electric vehicle is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 7-156826. In the mounting arrangement of this publication, the motor, the inverter and the converter are vertically arranged in this sequence from bottom to top in the motor room with a drive power supply battery is installed below a cabin floor of the vehicle.